overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishtar
'Ishtar '(イシュタル Ishutaru) is the personal bodyguard of Albedo of the Great Tomb of Nazerick. Owing Albedo a debt for taking her in, despite her human heritage on the side of her mother; she serves Albedo with undying loyalty and strives to grow stronger so that she can fully protect her mistress Lady Albedo and for her own piece of mind. Even as a young child, she abhorred the fact that her mother tossed her father away after she found a "better" man that could help her raise her daughter "better. That event drove her father to kill himself and Ishtar ran away from home, in the beginning of her struggle to survive, she didn`t hate people as much, but after she was almost killed by Imperial Soldiers, being saved by Albedo`s hand, she has lost all regard for her own life and sees the other members of her race as "useless", "disgusting", and "horrible" people who would abandon their entire family just to marry somebody else becoming a fanatical gold-digger. On top of that, Ishtar also has amnesia not remembering her past because it was too traumatic and she is forcibly suppressing her own memories as to not remember. Appearance Ishtar has soft green eyes and a petite build, being the shortest among the human knights in the squadron that she leads. She wears her straight and short blue hair in a razor-cut hairstyle, where her hair hangs lengthier on the right side of her face. She has free-falling bangs that mostly covers her right eye and one long strand of hair on the left side of her face. She also wears a white hair clip holding back the bangs on her left side, which was a gift from Albedo. Personality Ishtar is a cynical, emotionless, cold-hearted, even-tempered, level-headed, and tactical individual who regards her own life as worthless and would willingly sacrifice her body to save Albedo. When the humans Ainz were trying to help in a village attacked by Imperial Soldiers, as soon as they disrespected Albedo; Ishtar had snatched the young girl out of the young woman`s hands preparing to kill her. Her undying loyalty makes her a dangerous enemy, as she considers anybody who even speak to in a condescending tone, or speak to Albedo as if they were her better, her enemy and would kill them no questions asked. The other Floor Guardians describe her as "a rose with deadly vines that can strangle you as soon as you insult her mistress". Hard-working, she has no sense of humanity, and often displays a uncaring personality whenever she is around her own kind, or even around other Valkyries. She simply does not care for other people, having disregarded her humanity to serve Albedo seeing her as her "mistress". Even when they meet the Golden Princess, Ishtar displays a disgusted attitude, and refers to her as a "filthy mongrel, unworthy to be gazed upon by my glorious mistress". Ironically enough, she does display some kindness, but funnily enough she is not aware that she never shows kindness to people. Her intimidating demeanor and insulting way of talking, was enough to warrant the anger of Climb who defended Princess Renner from her insults. She is clueless about love, often watching couples go on dates; but does not see the point in romance, as that is what killed her father who believed that he died in the name of "love" and to see his deceased sister again, who had died previous to events in the series. Background Born Duchess Hagisa Sophia Ishtar Blackheart of the Noble House of Blackheart to her parents; Duchess Marie Sophie Catherine Grace Blackheart and Duke Arthur Pendragon Grace Blackheart during the winter months in a unnamed kingdom, located near where the Great Tomb of Nazerick would be transported come the beginning of the series. Even when she was just 4 years old, her parents started arguing over the smallest things, and come that summer of that year; her parents would divorce each other. Ishtar chose to go with her father due to the fact that her mother was remarrying on the eve of the day that her parents got married, six years prior. Her mother tried very unsuccessfully to get Ishtar to come live with her, unable to bear the fact that her mother remarried; she cut off all ties with her mother and her new step-father who she had only really met 4 times but already hated due to his clingy nature and possessive personality. Her father would die one year later, with her mother and new step-father not bothering to attend the funeral ceremony. Left without parents, and with no source of income, Ishtar began to learn to fight from people living on her estate, leaving all of her assets (liquid and otherwise) to her descendants if she ever chose to marry, and if she had no descendants, then the estate would go to the people that lived on her estate as described in the will that she had written up years ago. Running away from the estate that had caused her so much pain, Ishtar decided to become a baker, soon settling into the occupation with little trouble. Soon after the village she settled in, was ransacked by Imperial Soldiers, and everything that she had spent so much to build was destroyed, all of her dreams, all of the bonds she had created, everything was just simply gone in the blink of an eye. Agonizing over the deaths of the people she had created bonds with, Ishtar was caught off guard and about to be killed when she was rescued by Albedo. Astonished that a mere stranger would save her, Ishtar attempted to thank her but was coldly rebuked with an equally as cold statement snapped at her. Noticing the Undead, Ishtar asked if he was hungry offering him up a plate of warm and steaming food while bowed on her knees due to the fact that she suspected that Ainz was a King and desired to be treated as such. Touched by the response of a mere human who seemed to not be afraid of both him and Albedo; he asked who she was. "I am simply a baker, a common villager who lives here, or what used to be a village before the Imperial Soldiers killed everyone here. I am the only one here, my King. How shall I serve you?" Though she was just a simple human, Ishtar soon proved to be a more than capable warrior and adept at protecting Albedo. To her sacrificing her body, soul, heart, and mind so that Albedo could live; was something that not even Ainz would condemn a person to. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids